The present invention relates to connectivity configuration and selection. More particularly, the present invention relates to determining connection feasibility and selection between different connection types.
Computing devices may execute applications usable by a user to perform certain activities, such as bookkeeping, drafting, or other types of activities. Data generated by the computing devices may be stored on the respective computing devices or may be stored remotely, such as on a server or within a database.